Love in Fight
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Kadang kadang, cinta itu tumbuh saat kita sering bertengkar. bener kan?


Love in Fight

.

.

By Snow Lavender :)

.

.

Disclaimer : kalo fic ini punya SL itu bener, tapi kalo Naruto punya SL... langit runtuh

Pair : Hyuuga-Uchiha alias Neji-Itachi. Oops... maksudnya Hinata-Sasuke

Rated : Teens. Cari aman ajalah

Genre : Romance dan sedikit bumbu Humor

Warning : OOC, AU, Typos udah pasti dan dengan sedikit penampilan yang di ubah

.

.

\(^_^)/

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri disana. Lengkap dengan dandanan masa kini dengan rok yang kurang dasar juga dengan kaos kurang kancing. Ya... dia seorang gadis. Gadis yang akan menjadi topik kita. Hanya untuk sementara. Karena pair utama kita bukan dia. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau menggambarkan pair favoritnya dengan hal semacam itu

"kau lama..."

Seorang laki laki yang sedang menghisap sebuah rokok tersenyum tipis lalu merangkul sang gadis "Sakura... aku hanya telat sekitar ..." laki laki melihat jam tangannya yang dia beli di emperan. Maklumlah, di toko toko mahal. Sedangkan dia saja tidak mampu membeli dompet untuk menyimpan uang "55 menit"

"Itachi!" Sakura mencubit lengan kekasihnya yang lebih tua sekitar 5 tahun darinya itu

Bruk!

"aw..." Itachi meringis sambil memegangi dengkulnya yang berdarah. Perlahan, air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya

Gadis yang menabraknya berdiri. Merasa di tatap oleh dua gadis yang salah satunya adalah Sakura itu, Itachi langsung menghapus air matanya dan berdiri dengan gagah

"waw..." Itachi sempat terpesona dengan sosok gadis remaja seumuran Sakura di hadapannya. Rambut indigonya yang halus ia kuncir satu dengan poni menyamping

"heh, mata keranjang!" Sakura memukul kepala Itachi ringan

"heh... kalo jalan tuh lihat lihat dong! Mata di letakin dimana sih! Denger ya... kalo aja ..." gadis berambut indigo itu melirik ke belakang dan kembali berlari saat di lihatnya sesosok pria tengah mengejarnya

"Hinata!"

"ya ampun..." Hinata—gadis itu—menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan kembali berlari

"otouto?"

Sasuke—laki laki yang mengejar Hinata berhenti "aniki?"

"siapamu?"

"itu... dia wakil ketua Osis dan dia ..." raut wajah devil milik Sasuke kembali "menghilangkan berbagai macam dokumen penting!" dan Sasuke kembali berlari dengan tanduk iblis yang semakin lama semakin besar di kepalanya

Itachi menoleh pada Sakura yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi lope lope karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang ketampanannya bahkan mencapai sejauh langit dan Bumi dengan Itachi

"Itachi..."

Itachi menoleh "hm?"

"kapan kapan aku ke rumahmu ya. Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau punya adik yang seumuran denganku" Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya

Itachi sudah merasakan bau kehancuran di hubungannya dengan Sakura

.

.

"kau tidak bisa kabur dariku Nona Hyuuga" kesal Sasuke sementara Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya. Mereka kembali ke titik awal yaitu di gerbang KSHS untuk yang kelima kalinya

Hup!

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata tertarik ke arahnya. Hinata segera memasang puppy eyesnya

"k-ketua..."

"alah! Kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu"

Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang di mata Sasuke sangatlah imut seperti baby pig yang baru lahir

"kenapa sih kamu nggak bisa maafin aku aja, jelek" kesal Hinata

"itu penting, Idiot!" Sasuke kembali terlihat garang

Hinata menunduk "g-gomen-ne... tapi kenapa nggak suruh Karin buat aja lagi?"

"menyuruh bendahara itu? Kau tau apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa membuatnya melakukan itu? Aku harus berkencan dengannya dulu!"

Hinata lemas "kencan?"

Sasuke kembali ke wajah coolnya "kerjakan tugas itu, besok sudah harus ada di mejaku"

"tapi..." suara Hinata terdengar lemas. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata

"ada apa lagi, idiot?"

Mata Hinata nampak kosong sementara giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri "t-tidak. Tidak ada apa apa. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menyuruh Karin ya jelek. Aku yang akan mengerjakannya" dan Hinata langsung berlari

Sasuke menyeringai "apa dia jealous ya? Padahal aku hanya menipunya. Lagipula softcopynya masih ada di notebook ku" Sasuke membatin

.

.

Bruk!

Pintu kelas 11A dibuka dan menampakkan sosok bidadari yang telah menjelma menjadi seorang nenek lampir. Dengan pakaian yang kusut, rambut terurai yang acak acakan, kantung mata berwarna hitam tepat di bawah matanya dan seragamnya yang tidak rapi di tambah dengan cardigannya yang ternyata terbalik

"Hyuuga, apa kau tau sudah jam berapa ini?"

Hinata menunduk "g-gomenasai sensei"

Di pojok ruangan, tampak seseorang merubah raut wajahnya yang tadinya santai menjadi wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan

"sebaiknya kau berdiri di koridor selama jam pelajaranku selesai"

"H-Ha'i Anko-sensei!" dan Hinata langsung meletakkan tas selempangnya ke kursinya dan keluar dari kelas

"aku ikut denganmu Hyuuga"

Hinata menoleh "Uchiha?"

"bagaimanapun aku yang menyuruhmu membuat dokumen yang banyaknya sudah segunung" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Hinata

"Yo Teme! Pengorbanan seorang pangeran demi puteri?" jerit Naruto dari pojok kelas yang lain

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan sementara Anko sensei kembali fokus untuk mengajar

.

.

"kenapa sih malah ikut ikutan?" kesal Hinata

"bagaimana pun ini salahku kan?"

Hinata mendengus "lalu aku harus meminjam catatan pada siapa?" tanya Hinata frustasi

"Tenten?"

"dia pasti memintaku untuk mempertemukannya dengan Nii-san terlebih dulu dan Nii-san tidak senang dengan sikapnya yang tomboy" Hinata menjelaskan

"Ino?"

"dia benci padaku gara gara aku sering berkomunikasi denganmu! Padahal hanya urusan Osis" Hinata mencibir

"Kiba? Shino? Dobe? Shikamaru? Choji? Lee?"

"kau tau kalau aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka"

"jadi kau pikir kau dekat denganku begitu?"

Hinata menegang "e-eto..."

"tidak apa. Aku juga merasa yang sama"

.

.

"tadaima"

"okaeri Sasuke-chan..."

"Hn" balas Sasuke pada Kaa-sannya yang masih berkutat dengan kentang di tangannya

"ada temanmu yang menunggu di ruang tv. Dia bilang dia mencarimu"

Sasuke mendengus lalu melemparkan tasnya asal "baik Kaa-san"

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju ruang televisi yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. Dengan samar, terlihat sosok pink yang sedang duduk dengan nyamannya

"kau pacar aniki kan? Kenapa mencariku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"a-aku? Ah... bukan. Aku bukan pacar kakakmu"

Sasuke menyeringai "baiklah. Aku ikuti saja dulu permainannya" Sasuke membatin

"baiklah... mungkin hanya mirip. Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?"

"a-aku... hm... a-aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Awalnya ku kira ini rumah temanku dan ternyata sudah bukan ya... hehe"

"dia pikir aku membeli rumah ini dari orang lain? Sebelum rumah ini aku tinggali, hanya ada hamparan tanah kosong disini" Sasuke kembali membatin

"tapi... tunggu sebentar" Sasuke melihat jam dindingnya

"Konnichiwa"

"wah... Bee-chan..." terdengar suara gembira dari Mikoto

"Baa-san..." Sasuke mendengarkan dengan saksama "Sasukenya ada Baa-san?"

"ada di ruang televisi"

"ok Baa-san..."

Tap... tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki nan anggun yang semakin dekat

"hey jelek! Aku punya beberapa ..." kata kata Hinata berhenti berbarengan dengan wajahnya yang mendongak

"kau?" Sakura dan Hinata mengatakannya bersamaan

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke dan menyerahkan berkas berkas yang di pegangnya "hai"

"ini Hinata. Pacarku"

Hinata sontak menoleh pada Sasuke "ap—" kata kata Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke mencubit punggungnya

"Aaa... y-ya..." Hinata mengangguk kikuk

"keluargaku memanggilnya Bee karena wajahnya nyaris bulat seperti lebah dan dia suka sekali mengoleksi barang barang berbentuk lebah. Tapi kalau aku memanggilnya Hime"

"mana mungkin! Waktu itu kau bilang dia adalah wakil ketua osis dan kau ketua osis nya kan?!" Sakura tidak terima

"itu kebiasaan kami. Kami pasangan yang funny" Sasuke merangkul Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dalam hatinya dia sudah mengutuk Sasuke dengan kilatan dendam di matanya

"kenapa pacarnya Itachi-nii ada disini? Ah...benar juga, sedang menunggu Itachi-nii kan"

"a-aku? A-aku bukan ..."

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Semuanya menoleh "I-Itachi?"

Memang. Sedari SD, Itachi tinggal bersama bibinya di New York dan baru kembali ke Konoha 3 minggu ini sehingga belum pernah bertemu dengan Hinata sekalipun karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Hinata banyak sekali mendapatkan tugas osis maupun tugas kelas sehingga tidak punya waktu luang untuk hanya sekedar mengunjungi Mikoto yang sudah ia anggap seperti Kaa-sannya sendiri dan berhubung ada berkas penting yang harus segera di berikan, Hinata rela mengutang ongkos ojek langganannya supaya bisa ke rumah Sasuke

"aniki, lihat kelakuan pacarmu. Dia tadi bilang kalau dia bukan pacar aniki. Padahal aku sudah melihat banyak photonya dengan aniki di smartphone aniki" Sasuke mengadu

"benar Itachi-nii"

Pintu ruangan televisi di buka dan menampakkan sosok laki laki yang masih berpenampilan formal dengan jas nya

"Sasuke, bisa ayah meminjam laptopmu? Laptop ayah tertinggal di rumah kakek" Fugaku Uchiha datang "ah! ada Bee..."

Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk "konnichiwa Fugaku-jii-san"

Fugaku mengangguk "kenapa kau dan Sasuke di rumah saja hari ini? bukankah cuaca di luar sana sedang bagus bagusnya?"

Hinata bingung sendiri dengan kalimat Fugaku. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"good idea!" Sasuke merangkul Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju halaman luas rumah Uchiha

"kita harus bicara, Haruno" tiba tiba kata kata Itachi berubah dingin dan ketus

.

.

Pagi KSHS di kejutkan oleh dua idola sekolah yang saling bergenggaman tangan saat memasuki gerbang KSHS

"aku senang ternyata kau menyukaiku"

"aku lebih dari itu"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari pemuda disampingnya

"HUWAAAA!" Ino menangis saat Sasuke dan Hinata melewatinya sementara Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Bagaimana pun, walaupun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, sakit hati tentu saja ada saat melihat orang yang disuka bersama dengan orang lain

"Oy SasuHina!" Kiba berjalan mendekati keduanya

"kalian di panggil oleh Yamato-sensei"

Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang guru

.

.

"ada apa sensei?" masih dengan saling menggenggam, Hinata bertanya

"mana profesionalitas kalian? Kenapa data datanya tidak lengkap dan banyak kesalahan pengetikan?" tanya Yamato sensei

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya "salahkan Hinata yang menghilangkan berkasnya"

"apa?" Hinata merasa tidak terima segera melepaskan genggamannya "tapi tunggu dulu... itu salah sensei juga"

Semuanya menatap bingung, bahkan beberapa sensei lain yang satu ruangan dengan Yamato sensei

"kalau sensei tidak menekan bel terlambat sekali, aku tidak akan kesetanan berlari menuju kantin dan akhirnya lupa dengan berkas berkas itu" Hinata menjelaskan. Yamato sensei menegak salivanya sendiri

"e-eto salah Kakashi-sensei yang tiba tiba tidak masuk padahal hari itu adalah jadwalnya menekan bel sekolah" dan Hinata, Sasuke juga Yamato sensei langsung menatap intens pada Kakashi sensei yang sedang mengobrol bersama pacarnya, Anko-sensei

"kalau itu... aku tiba tiba sakit perut. Salahkan Anko yang memberikanku makanan yang membuatku alergi"

Kali ini semuanya menatap pada Anko sensei "t-tapi itu salah Naruto yang mengatakan kalau makanan yang di berikannya itu tidak mengandung seafood"

Dan semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kurenai sensei

"itu bukan salahku! Salahkan orang yang memberiku makanan sisa itu dan menyuruhku memberinya pada siapapun. Saat kutanya apakah mengandung seafood dia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu seperti 'Hn'. Mana ku tahu!" kesal Naruto

"berarti... dalang dari semua ini adalah orang yang memberikan Naruto makanan!" Sasuke berujar

"lalu, siapa yang memberimu makanan itu?"

Naruto mendekat dan menunjuk Sasuke

"apa? K-kapan?"

_Flashback_

"_kau bilang makanan ini banyak tomatnya?!"_

"_kan sedang habis Teme"_

"_sudahlah... buatmu saja" Sasuke memberikan bungkusan itu pada Naruto_

"_aku tidak suka sayuran"_

"_berikan saja pada sembarang orang"_

"_apa ada seafoodnya?"_

"_eh, bukankah hari ini hari sabtu?"_

_Naruto mengangguk "ya. Kenapa?"_

"_ada film favoritku" dan Sasuke langsung berlari_

"_hey Teme! Apakah makanan ini ada seafoodnya?"_

"_Hn!" jerit Sasuke dan taxinya berlalu_

_Naruto melihat kesana kemari "ah... ada Anko sensei..."_

_Anko sensei menoleh "apa?"_

"_aku baru saja membeli makanan ini. tapi ternyata aku salah menghitung dan lebih satu. Jadi karena aku sudah sering nakal, yah... anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku"_

"_baiklah"_

_Flashback Off_

"i-itu... ah! dia yang salah!"

"kau menyalahkan siapa disini?" tanya Hinata bingung

"televisi?"

Semuanya saling menatap "ya... kurasa itu masuk akal"

.

.

Senja yang indah. Sama seperti perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata hari ini. saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdua di kursi taman dengan kepala Hinata yang menyandar di bahu Sasuke

Kenangan mereka kembali terbang ke hari kemarin

"_kau keterlaluan!" kesal Hinata_

_Sasuke mendengus "lupakan saja"_

"_bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Kau seenaknya men-capku sebagai pacarmu! Aku kaget, kau tau! Aku tau kau ..."_

"_serius"_

_Hinata mematung "m-maksudmu?"_

"_aku serius ingin menjadikanmu pacarku. Sudah sejak lama, tapi yah..." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "aku takut mengatakannya"_

_Hinata tersenyum "baiklah..."_

_Sasuke menatap Hinata "kau serius"_

"_kenapa tidak?"_

_Dan detik itu juga Sasuke segera menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya_

"tidak romantis"

"hei... aku memang tidak romantis, kau tau..."

"oh ya Hime..."

Hinata langsung merinding mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu "setelah lulus SMA, bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan?"

Hinata menegang. Namun dengan satu senyuman membuat ketegangan dua insan itu meluntur seketika

"hahahaha!"

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang merangkul seorang perempuan berambut pirang

"Aniki!"

Itachi dan perempuan itu mendekat

"pacar baru, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk

Perempuan ini tampak sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat lembut dan tidak angkuh, berbeda sekali dengan wajah Sakura yang arrogant. Juga pakaiannya tidak terbuka. Bahkan di masa modern seperti ini, dia masih saja memakai rok panjang sampai mata kaki dan kaos bertangan panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat

"Temari desu"

Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum

"pacar baruku juga" Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata seraya merangkulnya

"siapa namamu?" tanya Temari lembut pada Hinata

"Hinata ..."

"Hime"

Temari maupun Itachi menaikkan alisnya

"namanya Hinata-hime" dan Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata memasuki sebuah gedung

Temari dan Itachi membaca tulisan di atas gedung itu dengan saksama

_Orochi's Ring_

_Menyediakan khusus Cincin Pertunangan dan Cincin Pernikahan_

.

.

**Sometimes, love will grow up in our heart if we always fight with someone else**

.

.

Owari :*


End file.
